guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ogre-Slaying Knife
Is this a sword? I thought it was an Assassin's dagger? Not haveing seen one myself, though. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 08:12, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :This definitely qualifies as a joke / easter egg item. It's a reference to "Dead Alewives". In D&D, a dagger does 1d4 (1-4) damage, and this particular one is +9 against ogres. (Assassin daggers appear in inventory as a matched set, not individually, by the way.) 130.58 08:39, 20 January 2006 (UTC) What the hell is an Ogre 212.158.245.101 09:36, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Should we find a link that explains the reference? I did a quick search, but the best sites for it online generally use "Summoner Geeks," which slaps a fancy video on top of everything, rather than just the audio by itself. Or would this be unnecessary? 130.58 11:09, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Oh wow that made me laugh so hard when I saw what it was XD ill post a link. actually I dont wanna break anything link: http://www.flashplayer.com/animation/8bitdnd.html :It's confirmed, I saw it in-game: :image:Ogre-Slaying_Knife.JPG :--Karlos 15:17, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Sword? Someone should test whether damage using Wild Blow differs at 0 swordsmanship and 12 (or 16) on a devourer in Old Ascalon. -PanSola 07:57, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Where the reference comes from. My edit explained: There seems to be some confusion about this, still. It's from a rather obscure (as far as I'm aware) group called the "Dead Alewives" (an alewife is a kind of fish, IIRC). They did an audio parody of D&D way back in the last millenium, making fun of the 80s "D&D = Satanism" scares. There's more than one snippet, but the one linked to previously (which includes the iconic gamer phrases "I'm attacking the darkness" and "Okay, but if there's any girls there, I want to DO them!" as well as our knife reference) is the most famous one by far. This floated around for a while in geek circles. Now, also back in the last millenium, though much later, Volition took this audio track and put it into the credits of a CRPG called "Summoner", with various game characters being depicted playing D&D (moving and speaking along with the audio). This was then posted on the web and made the rounds once more (under the title "Summoner Geeks"). Now, sometimes in the last 1-2 years, some random people who were neither the original group nor the aforementioned game developers took that and made an "8-bit Theater" version. Given the wild popularity of "8-bit" and the recentness of this new reference (and the fact that the Summoner video has its own very specific name), this is why searching for "Dead Alewives" or the like will turn up lots of the "8-bit" video. This is not the original source in any way, and the "Dead Alewives" group never had anything to do with the "8-bit" fandom. Check outside information before putting it into the wiki, folks, just like you check game info (I hope) before putting it into the wiki. ;) 130.58 07:14, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :Thank you for the addition. No need to lecture us, we did not add the reference. If you want to lecture the specific user who made the reference, go to his talk page. The reason edits are open for everyone is so that people who know more (like you) can easily edit and correct infromation of people who know less (like me). :With regards to this note, I edited your note because you have no idea WHICH one ANet was making a reference to. You saw all three renditions, but maybe the devs at ANet just recently saw the 8-bit theatre one. So, I put a mention of all three. :Thank you again for your contribution. --Karlos 12:58, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah. That big long thing was to justify my edit, which looks like vandalism otherwise (since it only removed info). Apologies if the tone seemed overly lecture-ful. I think the current version looks okay, but, err, is the 8-bit Flash video actually a work of 8BT or just a fan tribute? The link provided seems to imply the latter, so I changed the page appropriately. As far as I can tell, I think that section's all set. 130.58 14:19, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :::I think you're right. I think the flash is a clip"inspired" by 8-bit Theatre, not done by them. --Karlos 15:08, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Removed link I rolled back the link added by anon-user because it was a link to an EXE file. VERY bad idea. --Karlos 19:08, 2 March 2006 (CST) Attack speed Does anyone know if this weapon has a faster attack rate than a sword or an axe? :I'll test this in an hour. 08:13, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::I don't know how to really test this it seems and the wiki offers no help. After staring at my character hitting a dummy for some time with different weapons I came to the decision that either it hits with the same speed or a bit faster. When using the knife your character seems to strike a few strikes slower, then a few faster. Hard to tell. Is there some way to really test this exactly? 09:16, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::The animation speed is not as important as the rate of damage numbers. If you have a stopwatch, calculate the time it takes to make, say, 10 damage numbers appear. F G 09:23, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Just set a long time period. i.e. Get a stop watch and time exactly one minute and count how many damage yellow numbers you saw pop up. I think the knife is as fast as daggers, but I am not sure. --Karlos 09:30, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :: I have just bought this weapon and I hit 34 times in 45 seconds a monster before dying. Does anyone else get an attack rate of 0.75 per second? I got the same for a sword... so I guess this dagger is really the same as a sword. ::: Or an axe. Rather unsurprising. --130.58 11:29, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I thought Sword and Axe attack speed was 1.3 or 1.33, what gives? --Karlos 20:21, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::: 0.75 attacks per second vs 1.33 seconds for an attack. Both translates to 3 attacks in 4 seconds. -SolaPan 20:34, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Ah. Thanks. Too early for me to be reading numbers. --Karlos 22:18, 6 April 2006 (CDT)